Yellow Dragon Slayer Magic
Yellow Dragon Slayer Magic (黄色の滅竜魔法, Kiiro no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes the element of energy, in particular, the lightning one. In more specific way, the user of this Magic is able to fully utilize different forms and aspects of such thing as , moreover, not simply on higher scale, like having it as a highly-advanced version of usual , but also utilizing the power of Enchantment, which greatly increases its potential. Yellow Dragon Slayer Magic is often confused with its lightning-based counterpart due to their great resemblance, yet these two aren’t similar. Yellow Dragon Slayer Magic displays the nature of energy power and its might allows even to replicate several energy-based elements like , and etc., but in its very base, concentrates on the power of lightning in order to completely destroy any obstacle on its path. The mentioned Enchantment side also greatly affects the user's capabilites, making them Enchanters in the process, the title previously held only by users. Takamiya Tengo, even though he is the Second Generation Dragon Slayer, is the sole known user, who managed to reach an evolution in his powers, raising from Lightning to Yellow Dragon Slayer through his continuous training and adventures, effectively utilizing his new-found power in his life. Description Overview Yellow Dragon Slayer Magic is a sub-type of ancient Dragon Slayer Magic, which can be utilized only by Dragon Slayers. This magic allows its user or users to transform their physical bodies into a Dragon are, granting them various characteristics that are typical for a Yellow Dragon. Yellow Dragon Slayer Magic allows its users to produce and control something known as a lightning energy from any part of their body, which can be used in melee combat or other purposes. The element of lightning energy is a special one, yet usually is considered as a lightning in general meaning; however, the element used in this Magic is very dissimilar to the Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. Because of its nature, Yellow Dragon Slayer Magic possesses the aspects of both lightning and electricity, yet these elements are different from the standard Lightning and Electricity Magics, because of incredibly heightened abilities - Yellow Dragon Slayer's lightning and thunders possess an incredibly high voltage, being particularly destructive, and the electricity of which they’re composed of seems capable of momentarily paralyzing foes, making it easier for the user to take them out. However, on the rare occasion, their trajectory may be redirected by metal objects, which can be acting as "lightning rods", thus redirecting the attacks, as it can happened with the iron counterpart of this Magic. Also, it seems, that depending on the user or maybe the source of Magic (Dragon mentor, lacrima, armour), the colour of the released lightning energy, which shows Yellow Dragon Slayer can be different. In case of Takamiya Tengo, his lightning is yellow, while Ace Tempest has blue lightings. Changed Physiology As it was said earlier, Yellow Dragon Slayers like other Dragon Slayers, have changed physiology, which is suiting the Dragon's one. First of all, it must be said, that the user becomes totally invulnerable to the lightning element. The user's lungs become capable of spewing lightning energy, the user's skin gains a protection against the lightning bolts as scales of Dragon. Moreover, they attain the ability to consume external sources of lightning and electricity to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength; they are immune to most types of lightings and electricity due to their capability of nullifying based-on-them attacks by sucking them in and eating them. However, there is a limit, where the user can’t eat their own created lightning to reinvigorate themselves. Moreover, usually, users don't have the capability to consume "higher" in rank thunder and lightning, for example, God Slayer's. But there is also a way to overcome such barrage: in order to consume such powerful element, the user must do a self-nullifying of their Magic Power, which will grant enough room to consume and even use such lightings; such process is known to be quite had and therefore damage the user, while they will try to do it. The body of Yellow Dragon Slayer becomes adapted to very high voltages and from that, they cannot be paralyzed by the power of electricity. On the other side, they can infuse their own body (nervous system) with their lightning energy, in order to gain heightened reflexes and other physical attributes, etc. The users of Yellow Dragon Slayer Magic have enhanced bio-electricity, a phenomenon, which was discovered through the investigation of usual Lightning Magic. Moreover, Yellow Dragon Slayer Magic user is capable of freely control and manipulate their own static field, which allows them to, for example, walk on different surfaces like vertical walls; they have an affinity to such thing as Electrokinesis and Electromagnetism, which can greatly upgrade their own draconic powers, if properly trainings are done. Element Traits It was said earlier, that the incorporated lightning energy in this kind of Magic differs from standard lightning and electricity. The generated lightning energy can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, ending up in achieving different post-effects for the aid of the user like enhancing their own body, some physical capabilities and particularly utilizing their element in order to stop or completely destroy their target, enemy or whatever it may be. As the phenomenon of Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic is occurring, it is possible to the Yellow Dragon Slayer to attain it. If a Yellow Dragon Slayer is somehow capable of successfully eating a fire element or vice versa, they will enter Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, a similar trait, which can be seen with Hayashi Aririki, the Flame Dragon Slayer. In this form, the lightning and flames will fuse and the user's attacks will possess the properties and destructive ability of both elements. Also, if a Yellow Dragon Slayer is somehow capable of eating a wind element or vice versa, they will enter Storm Dragon Mode, which will give them the power of storm element – powerful wind force with great electrocuting ability. Subspecies Abilities Spells Basic Spells Intermediate Spells Advanced Spells Dragon Slayers Secret Arts Alternative Modes Power-Up Boosters *'Dragon Dance' ( , Doragon Dansu lit. Wild Dance of the Second Era Dragon) *'Dragon Force' ( , Doragon Fōsu lit. Dragon's Power) Dragon God Mode Trivia *This article was approved by Perchan. *The author created this article, because he will need it for his new plot series; also, the author was slightly inspired by Alpha-chin's rush for Slayer Magic articles' creation too. *The name of this article was inspired by Alpha-chin's Yellow Devil Slayer Magic (Alpha), credit go for him. *The word "yellow" (黄, Ki) and the word "energy" (気, Ki) in Japanese language are read in similar way, however they are written with different kanji. This theme is an actual reference, as Yellow Dragon Slayers (黄竜, Kiryū) roughly possess the element of energy (気, ki). Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Lightning Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Enchantment Category:Under Construction